(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel, and in particular, to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel display types. An LCD includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
The LCD further includes a plurality of switching elements connected to the pixel electrodes and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling the switching elements to apply voltages to the pixel electrodes.
In order to improve the image quality, it has been suggested to divide each of the pixel electrodes into two sub-pixel electrodes. The sub-pixel electrodes of the pixel electrode have different voltages due to capacitive coupling with adjacent pixel electrodes.
However, the capacitive coupling may decrease the voltage of one of the sub-pixel electrodes so as to decrease the transmittance and the luminance. In addition, the division into the sub-pixel electrodes having different voltages may cause a crack in a displayed character.